TFA Rodimus Prime
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: This is about Rodimus prime.


chapter 1

Kup had a class of new recruits. One was femme and there were three mechs. One the mech leaped before he looked. "Okay you're Skram." Kup said.

Then he came to the femme. She drew her gun and fired it so fast Kup didn't have time to blink. "You are Quickslinger." Kup said.

Up next was this fella he played the music really loud. "Quiet Blaster!" Kup said.

Then he saw this young fellow red and orange and wearing flames. Boy his attitude and honking his own horn. When Kup first saw him it rubbed him the wrong way. "Okay Hot Rod that is quiet enough!" Kup said. "NOW DROP AND GIVE ME TWENTY!" Kup barked.

The bots dropped down and did twenty transform ups. One thing they did a lot of. Most because of Hot Rod.

Hot Rod did pretty well. He didn't mind the punishment he enjoyed the training. Boy was he full of it. Spirit, strength, and courage. But Kup mostly thought that Hot Rod was mostly hot air. "Turbo revving young punk." Kup kept muttering every-time Hot Rod did something that got him punished.

"That kid he is such a pain in the afterburner." Kup said to himself as he was going to bed.

There was other things to do. Clean the oil depot, organize the bunks and lockers, clean the wash racks, along with battle simulations along with ammunitions and fire exercises. Most of it is simulated don't want to do the dangerous stuff so quick.

Finally they came to the final training exercise. This one had live fire. Nothing to serious just to give the recruits a taste of what they might come across with out freezing or getting all jittery. Skram came running up. "WHOA!" Skram said tripping and dropping the live grenade he just pulled the pin on.

It rolled in front of Kup and the box of ammo! Kup thought he was done for. Hot Rod saw this ran and jumped right on top of the grenade. Kup was shocked this kid is giving up his spark for him an old Autobot who had one servo in the scrapheap. But the grenade didn't go off it was dud. Hot Rod stood up. "Are you alright Kup?" he asked.

"Yes I'm fine," Kup said. He realized he miss judged Hot Rod. "You got a lot spark and guts kid." Kup said.

"Thanks." Hot Rod said.

Bots in high places heard of this and were interested in young Hot Rod. Because of this Hot Rod graduated early from the camp and went to the Autobot Academy. "Kid you are something. Do your best there." Kup said.

"Thanks," Hot Rod said and headed out.

Hot Rod went into the Academy he got room. It was right in between Optimus' room and Sentinel's room. Hot Rod was greet by the two older cadets. "I'm Sentinel and this is my buddy Optimus." Sentinel said.

"Nice to meet you I'm Hot Rod." Hot Rod said.

Soon Hot Rod started going by Rodimus. Rodimus began to do serious training. He mastered servo to servo combat. He even trained and mastered every weapon he could find. Today he was designing something he was figuring it out. "Hey what is that suppose to be?' Ironfist asked he was a friend of Optimus.

"It's an energy bow. I studied several specs and think almost got blue print right but I think it's off." Rodimus admitted.

"Let me see I know a lot about weapons and designing them." Ironfist said looking at the blue print and design. "Actually all the specs are correct nice work." Ironfist said handing it back.

"Thanks." Rodimus said.

A few weeks later Rodimus had finished putting the energy bow together. The instructors and other students were impressed. Kup had heard about it and he was impressed too. He was retired and all but he decided to keep an eye on young Rodimus.

Everyone at the school began talking about him. They were so impressed with him. Optimus got discharged and Sentinel graduated. Everyone began to call Rodimus the chosen one. They thought he had what it takes to be the next Magnus. Rodimus was a little shocked to here this. But continued with his studies.

Kup heard all about it too. That kid had quite reputation. Soon Rodimus graduated and moved up the ranks and made to the rank of Prime. He had his own crew.

Kup felt proud of him. He had helped a young recruit become a prime. "I knew the lad had potential." Kup said with smile seeing Rodimus and his new crew. Kup still wanted to keep an eye on him. That boy was almost like a son to him.

To be continued.


End file.
